


NCIS: TFLN

by orphan_account



Series: Texts From [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Humor, dunk texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	NCIS: TFLN

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sound asleep, when his phone alerted him to a text. _It's 1 in morning_ he thought, fumbling for the phone on the nightstand, _this had **better** be important!_  
  
The message was from Tony, and it read, **Hay Sexxy**  
  
Gibbs sat up in his bed, sighed in exasperation, and put his right hand over his face. Judging by the fact that, (a Tony misspelled hey sexy, and (b had sent that to him instead of, (he was assuming) Kate, Tony was _clearly_ drunk.  
  
While he was trying to figure out how to respond to that, his phone dinged four more times. He looked at his phone in shock, it had five different reponses from five different people.  
  
Ellie: **Wrong number, Tony :)**  
  
Tim: **I don't think you meant to send that to me.**  
  
Abby: **As hot as I am, I'm fairly certain you meant to send that somebody else, lol** (He smiled a little at that one.)  
  
Ducky: **Whoever it was invented mass texting should really be flogged, in my opinion!** (That one got a chuckle)  
  
Kate: **Tony, go home. You're drunk.**  
  
Gibbs shook his head. Only DiNozzo would send 'Hey Sexy' as a mass text. He sighed one more time, and sent, **I second Kate's response and that's an order DiNozzo!**  
  
His phone dinged for what he hoped would the last time for the night, **Oj, Bos** He rolled his eyes, turned off his phone and went back to sleep.  
  
The next day, when Tony walked into the bullpen, everyone stared at him expectantly. "Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "That was mass text, sorry."  
  
Gibbs scoffed, "Do you _normally_ send 'hey sexy' as a mass text?" DiNozzo shook his head and answered, "No Boss." As he sat down.  
  
"Sheer curiosity," Tim asked, "Who was that text meant for?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Ellie answered, nodding over to Kate, who pretended not to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ducky doesn't _really_ feel that way about mass texts, he just doesn't like getting woke up at 1 am.


End file.
